Baby, just lose control
by kate.love.edward
Summary: Bella and Edward have been going out for two years now, and Bella has been begging Edward to sleep with her for ages. What happens when he offers her a compromise that no girl could refuse? ExB, All Human, RATED M FOR SMUT AND PROFANITY.


**A/N: First smut fanfic, so please be nice :)**

**A/N: Italics are the thoughts running through the characters heads at the time.**

**A/N: Both Bella and Edward are HUMAN but Edward is still convinced that she is like a china doll and he could hurt her so easily.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I'm just giving the sexy characters a smutty plot :) Enjoy! **

**BPOV:**

I stood facing the floor length mirror on the back of Edward's bathroom door wearing nothing but a tiny lace panty and bra set that Alice had picked out for me.

"I can do this. I can do this," I whispered to myself, "No I can't!"

"Bella?" Edward's voice was clear and hesitant as he called out my name from his bedroom.

"Coming," I answered, glancing at the clock above the tall shower in the corner of the room.

Ten minutes. I had been in here for ten minutes now trying to summon up the courage to go out there and face Edward. I took a deep shaky breath and turned my attention back to the mirror.

_I look ridiculous, theres no way I can do this. Especially without blushing!_

Another minute ticked byas I continued to imagine the very worst. Rejection. It had happened before. Every night Edward and I spent together I would always try to convince him to sleep with me. Every night i was rejected. It really didn't help with my confidence.

_Come on, Bella. You can do this._

I took another deep breath and forced myself not to look in the mirror as my shaking hand twisted the brass doorknob. I stepped out from the bathroom and it took every inch of my restraint not to throw my arms over my body and run back into the bathroom.

Biting my lip, I looked up at the bed, unsure of what Edward's reaction would be.

I was very surprised.

Edward' mouth was open, his eyes taking me in from head to toe. I saw the muscles in his arms flex, as if he was restraining himself from reaching out to me.

"Edward," I whispered, well I may as well play this seducing thing to the extreme seeing as I had already embarrassed myself enough to last me a lifetime.

"Bella," he replied, I was delighted to hear that his voice cracked,

Gathering up all my newfound confidence, I sauntered over to the end of his bed and rested my hands on the duvet giving Edward a perfect view of my cleavage. Cleavage that was just barely contained by thin transparent lace.

His sudden intake of breath was more than enough motivation for me as I crawled slowly onto his lap. I had to suppress my laughter as he drew in another shaky breath, his eyes still attached to the lace bra and panty set I was wearing.

I leaned forward for a kiss that he eagerly returned. The kiss started off slow at first but quickly deepened as I slid my tongue through his lips. This was the furthest he had let me go in the two years we had been together. Only Frenching. But we both obviously wanted more.

Edward's tongue entwined with mine in an instant, and my hands went into his hair to pull him closer. Edward moved me so that I was seated in his lap with my legs twisted around his waist.

I knew it was only a matter of time before he stopped us so I rushed to take advantage of the time we had left. My hands moved from his hair and pulled his shirt up and over his head and tossed it on the floor.

His hands went around my wrists at once.

"Bella," he warned, once again I had crossed the line and once again he was stopping it.

"Edward, do you want this?" I let some of the doubt I was feeling leek into my tone.

"Of course I do I just-"

"Then don't stop us when we're kissing."

Edward let out a sigh,

"Bella its just too dangerous."

Now it was my turn to be the exasperated one,

"Edward you always say that. You always say that being together would be too dangerous but I _know_ you won't hurt me."

"Bella you can't possibly know that. I won't be able to control myself."

A slow smile spread across my face, I decided to tease him into it.

"You're afraid that the pleasure will be too much won't you?" the prospect absolutely thrilled me, but I wanted to hear him say it.

"Bella," he sighed,

"Come on! Say it! Or is it because you think you will be so disgusted with me..." I trailed off, playfully looking sadly up at him.

"No! Of course not Bella. Alright if you want me to say it I will. Yes, I think that the...pleasure...will be too much for me. I don't have any experience with...sexual pleasure....and I don't really...know...how I would react to the feelings."

Edward watched as I clapped my hands with glee, a huge smile on my face.

He laughed as he pulled me into his arms and I rested my head against his chest. Very suddenly, the gentle shaking of his shoulders stopped and I wondered why he had stopped laughing.

"Edward?"

"Bella, what if there was some other way to give you the satisfaction that you and I both want?"

"Like what, Edward?" I asked, thinking it would be something totally stupid and non-sex related.

"Um, like..." he seemed to be struggling for words so I sat back on my heels and stared into his eyes. Edwardwas _never_ at a loss for words. Never.

"Like what?" I repeated, slower this time, more hesitant, he seemed to be thinking over something very intensely. I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"How opposed are you to the prospect of..." he cleared his throat loudly, "um, of oral sex?"

Oh.

My.

God.

I stared at him for what must have been hours. There was no way this beautiful creature of mine was suggesting something as extreme as oral sex. Except he was. The mere thought of it made my insides turn in a pleasant way.

I threw myself at him, not really thinking about what I was doing. I just knew I needed him. My lips were on his before he could respond to my sudden irresponsible behavior. Apparently Edward was just as eager as I was, throwing himself into the kiss with more passion than I ever thought he had in my two years with him. My tongue darted in and out of his mouth repeatedly eliciting a low moan from his throat. My whole body shuddered in response.

I wanted to get more of those erotic sounds out of him so I moved my lips to his neck and started sucking on the sensitive skin just below his ear.

"God, Bella." Edward rasped,

I let out a small giggle, it was absolutely fantastic knowing that it I was the reason that he made those noises.

His hands went to my waist and started moving up my skin leaving behind goosebumps as they went. His hands stopped just below my black lace bra.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

I took a deep breath, winked and said "I am all for the idea of oral sex."

**EPOV:**

I really did not think that Bella would go for the idea. Part of me was hoping that she would say no for her own safety. A very small part. I was sure that I would be able to control myself if it was just, ahem, oral sex.

Bella's lips were back on mine again and my fingers continued their journey around to the back of her bra. I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before I pulled back to look at her.

"And you're ready right now?"

I did not miss her sudden intake of breath or the new smell that filled the air. The smell of Bella's arousal.

Bella looked at the zipper of my jeans and back up to my face, her bottom lip was in between her teeth.

"Oh yeah" she purred,

Fuck. My pants were suddenly very tight and I pulled Bella onto my lap again with the hope that she wouldn't notice. Of course she did.

My hands were quick to undo the clasp at the back of Bella's sexy lace bra. She let her arms fall and the bra slid down her arms, revealing more of her skin one inch at a time.

I drew in a quick breath.

"You are so beautiful," I told her, looking into her big brown eyes that never seemed to end.

My eyes locked on Bella's luscious breasts and she squirmed under my gaze. Without stopping to make sense of my actions, I dove toward her chest and took her hard nipple into my mouth.

"Holy shit, Edward!"

I smiled against her soft skin and swirled my tongue around in circles over her tight bud.

Her hands shot to my hair, pulling my face closer to her. I quickly switched nipples.

Bella's breathing became erratic and her hands began to wander from my hair, down my bare chest and came to a stop at the waistline of my jeans.

It was my turn to stop breathing. I wanted it, God knows I wanted it, I just wasn't sure what 'it' was.

I looked down as she popped the button of my jeans through the hole and pulled down the zipper.

The relief from being let out of those confined pants was instantaneous. And apparently Bella knew it too because she smiled a knowing smile before pulling the jeans down my hips. I sat up on my knees to assist her with taking the jeans off my legs. I threw them onto the floor next to my shirt and Bella's bra.

I lay down and pulled Bella on top of me. We both moaned at the contact of our exposed chests. Bella's fingers hooked under the waistband of my boxers and pulled them down.

And I was totally unprepared for what she did next.

**A/N: Next chapter will be up tomorrow, REVIEW MY LOVELIES!**

**xx**


End file.
